


feels like we’re dying

by mmarydee



Series: Sowing Uncertainty [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Breakup Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Pentadrabble, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmarydee/pseuds/mmarydee
Summary: 500 words about Harvey & Peach that night after the Luau.not smut. they do be fuckin' though.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sowing Uncertainty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855357
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	feels like we’re dying

**Author's Note:**

> [title song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0IvaKmBYBLVcdP0Ft8Dwik?si=Kje0MPTTQXW5bz2aiXjB1w)

The door closed, enshrouding them in darkness. Harvey felt a quiver in his chest. His stomach was in knots. Peach pulled off her sandals, one at a time, leaving them where they fell. He slipped off his shoes, digging in a toe at the heel. Any other time he would untie them first, leave them in their proper place. He didn’t feel much like himself. He sat next to her on the bed. She moved closer. Her knee dug into the side of his thigh.

Again, he questioned how he’d come to be here. Of course, he already knew the answer. It was her. Whether the choice had been right, he had made it. There was no going back. He couldn’t meet her eyes or bring himself to speak. Every second carried them closer to the end. There was nothing left to say that might unbreak her heart.

She held one of his hands in both of hers. She took her time, tracing every line with a featherlight touch. She lifted his hand and kissed the center of his palm. He wrapped his arms around her. His hands ascended her back, fingers twirling into the ends of her hair. 

He had her in his lap again. He could feel her heart beating against his ribs. His pounded in reply. Her palms cupped his jaw; thumbs swept his cheeks. He clung to her as soft, eager lips found his. Her warm tongue rolled against his, the motion of it mirrored deep in his belly. Her balmy breath tickled his face. Her skin smelled like the sea.

She released a shuddering sigh as his hand traced downward over her sternum. He untied her shirt. She let it slip down her shoulders while her fingers worked to undo his buttons. She hummed against his chest as his hands scaled her every rise and hollow, fingertips sinking into soft flesh. Her hands moved too, slipping between fabric and skin, wrapping around him. He let out a quiet groan. 

The moonlight cast a halo of silvery light around her hair. His heart ached at the sight of her, half bare before him, longing in her stormy eyes. How would he let her go? He raised his hand to touch her face as if to make certain she was here. His spare hand climbed the soft strength of her thigh. His finger and thumb fumbled at her waistband. She shifted above him, angling her hips to make it easier. He slid between the edges of the parted fabric and found his way to her.

He couldn’t suppress a smile as she inhaled whispery little breaths. Her mouth demanded the return of his. They collapsed among the pillows and rumpled blanket, squirming out of the last of their clothes.

This wasn’t a solution. This was cheap plastic tape over a puncture wound. Even as he held her, he grieved the loss of her. He tried to convince himself tonight would be enough. It had to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been practicing expressing more intimate moments and scenes. I'm also trying to write more concisely and use fewer adverbs. 😌
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome. 💕


End file.
